


One Step Closer

by Merixcil



Series: Tumblr Fics [60]
Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gen, Smoking, the trials and tribulations of idoldom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/pseuds/Merixcil
Summary: Yoongi and Kihyun sneak out for a smoke
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga & Yoo Kihyun
Series: Tumblr Fics [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759627
Kudos: 3





	One Step Closer

Kihyun vapes, because of course he does. He’s a singer so smoking is off the table, but the right mix of nicotine and bad habits will keep you alert and take the edge off your appetite. That’s far too valuable for an idol to pass up. 

He must have smoked once upon a time though. Yoongi takes a drag of his cigarette and bites his tongue to keep from laughing when Kihyun’s eyes go wide, following the trail of smoke disappearing into the early evening air. 

They’re squeezed into an alcove that serves as the only real blind spot available at MBC (who don’t put nearly enough effort into maintaining the talent’s privacy if anyone’s asking Yoongi. Not that anyone is asking Yoongi. Why the fuck would anyone care what he had to say?). It’s not raining, but soon enough it will be. They’re in a race against time to finish what they’ve started before they get drenched. 

Smoke is met with vapour, smelling of fake apple flavouring, like those shitty sweets Namjoon found in America. Yoongi can’t say he approves but he’s not exactly in a position to pass up Kihyun’s company. 

“I just feel like I could have done more with the last album, you know? I’m better than this, but I need practice if I’m ever gonna progress.”

Kihyun makes a face, “didn’t you just drop a mixtape?”

“Yes but-”

“And you produced a track on the album.”

“Ok, no that was-”

“And you’ve been writing and producing shit for yourself since you first became an idol?”

Yoongi scowls and shakes his head, raises the cigarette to his lips once again and inhales too hard. He has to swallow his coughs but it’s worth it, to keep composure. “That’s not what I meant.”

“Then what did you mean?” Kihyun’s voice is sharp, painfully quick off the mark as always. Yoongi spares him a glance out of the corner of his eye and spots a pair of bright eyes cutting through the smoke and fog. He knows the speech, the one about sold-out arena tours and best selling albums, fan adoration, YouTube views through the roof. It’s not that he’s not grateful, but it doesn’t fill the space he so carefully left in his life for music. 

They’ve had this argument a hundred times, and Kihyun always wins. He’s got more practice at this. A silence falls between them, born of anticipation, but Yoongi doesn’t feel much up to a fight. 

Kihyun huffs, “that’s what I thought. Honestly, I swear this industry does something to you rappers’ heads. I get the same nonsense from Jooheon at least once a week. You gotta work out how to be happy with the blessings you have rather than the ones you wish you had. You’re not gonna be famous forever.”

At his most self righteous, Yoongi might say the he doesn’t care whether he’s famous or not. It’s a bare faced lie, but whatever. Doesn’t matter. Doesn’t count. They’ll finish up soon enough and head back inside, to the lights the camera and the action. He has to trust that he’ll be glad of it all some day. 

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted as part of a multi chaptered 'tumblr prompts' fic that I'm trying to split up. If you think you've read it before, you probably have
> 
> Comments on the previous posting of this fic (just ask if you want me to remove yours) include:  
> >lowkeylocket: omg, yoongi and kihyun?! i always wanted a fic about them because i thought they would make a very interesting pair, be it friendship or something else. i love that you didn't show kihyun's sweet side like many other monsta x fics do but more of his sharp and cut-the-bullshit side, which is the one i definitely prefer :D  
> >this is so short, but why do i feel like i know so much about their relationship just with those few lines? nice work!  
> >>Merixcil: They're very good friends in real life! Which is nice.  
> >>Kihyun has always struck me as a complete bitch in the best possible way, I don't think I could write him sweetly is I tried :P  
> >>I'm really pleased that you liked this so much! <3


End file.
